How We Met
by thepunkprincess1718
Summary: this is me and my friend Abby's 1st fanfic this is only the 1st chapter but if you like it we'll write more.
1. Chapter 1

Jade's POV

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP... I slammed my tiny fist into the black butterfly alarm clock my mom had got me. And just so you know I HATE it! My mom is always trying to get me into all this girly stuff. She says it's not natural to wear all black and isolate yourself from everyone else. Especially in kindergarden. I think she's crazy but at least she treats me better than my father did. My father walked out on my mom and me when i turned 2 my mom said. Any way enough of the sob story I have to get ready for my first _dreadful_ day of school. I jumped off my bed and went to my bathroom to get cleaned up. "Jadelyn!" Ohh she does not know how much i hate her right now she knows I liked being called Jade for short. My mom called me from down stairs. "Hurry up you still need to eat!" I ran out of the bathroom and got my favorite new clothes my aunt had got me for my birthday a few months ago. I couldn't wear it then because it was a size too big. But now it fits so i pulled my black tank top over my head and pulled my dark washed skinny jeans over my legs. I looked at myslef in the mirror, my outfit looked way more than brand new it looked like it had just been designed. I grabbed a brush from my nightstand and ran down stairs. My mom looked at me from head to toe and smiled she liked seeing me happy even if she sometimes didn't approve of it. I lifted my arms up and she sat me down on the chair so I could eat my waffles she had made me. When I finished she helpe me down and I ran to the closet to get my boots. "Let's go Jadelyn" She is trying to make me hurt her isn't she? We hopped in the car and she passed me my bookbag as soon as we got in. Shee had bought herself it was black and purple with butterflies on it. I could tolerate it too I mean at least it didn't have pink. When we stopped in the front of the school she kissed my forehead and I got out of the car. "Later honey" she called after me and she drove off. I looked around and analized all of the kids. I needed to take some stress off on one of them at least. I actually saw this one particular girl with frizzy brown hair. She looked pretty tiny for our age, I shoved passed her and she gasped. I kept on walking with a sly grin on my face. But I swear she said something to me after I walked away I could barely hear her. "Hey" she said in a almost whisper. I really didn't care less. I walked into my homeroom and a lady just popped out of no where. She had on a lot of eye shadow she looked liked a racoon and she had a giagantic smile plastered on her face."HI!" she basically screamed my eardrums out. Oh this was one teacher I was going to kill VERY soon. "Welcome Jadelyn i'm and-" "It's Jade" I corrected her. "Oh i'm sorry jade well welcome to my class and your cubby number and your seat number is 9 ok sweety?" She was so sweet and nice. It's sickening! I hung my backpack up in my cubby and walked over to my seat. "Hey" Oh my gosh! It was her why is she talking to me I shoved her. And her voice it's so so cheerful. I turned looked ahead of me great my circle table is shared with her and this other girl. She was wearing a pink dress and her hair was just all over the place. "My name is Caterina" WOW Caterina that was pretty weird but she looked really nice. "Whats your name?" she asked me. "Jade." I replied rather harshly. "Ok boys and girls it's time for role call when I call your name tell us your favorite color and your favorite number." pointed to a little boy on the other side of the room. "My name is..." I leaned over the table and whispered to Caterina. "Hey is it ok if I call you Cat for short?" "Whats that suppose to mean!" she whispered with hurt in her voice. What in the blue heck! All I asked her if I could shorten her name this girl was wacky. "I was just asking if I could make your name shorter." "Oh okay" it's like her pain just vanished right there. She was definentally going to be a hard one. "Hey jadey-" I cut her off right there. Is everyone trying to get smacked by me! I mean seriously my mom, my teacher, and now this wacko. "NEVER say that!" "Oh ok I was just wondering if-" "AHEM! My name is Cindy!" A little blonde girl in a red short romper she was staring at me and cat. I looked at her like she just murdered someone. Does she know who I am! "My favorite color is yellow and my fave number is 1 because i'm number 1!" I was about to choke her, she was so conceded. "Ok Cindy you may sit down Jadelyn how about you tell us about yourslf." I stood up and started my intro. "My name is JADE" I directed that part towards my teacher. "And my favorite color is black and my favorite number is 4." I sat down and Cat stood up "My name is Cat my favorite color is-" The whole class bursted out laughing. I turned towards Cat it looked like the poor girl was gonna brake down I looked around the room the only kids that weren't laughing was me Cat a boy across the room and the brunette sitting next to me. "Hey!" I yelled. Everyone had shut up after that. "Thats only her nickname dimwits!" Cat had stopped sulking and looked at me. "Her parents didn't name her Cat I gave her that name." "It's true my real name is Caterina so she shortened it" Cat said with excitement. She was really weird now."Now my favorite color is pink and my favorite number is 9 cause it pretty." There were whispers going around the room. "Nap time class" said. Everyone got up to get their towels. I put my black towel next to Cat's and she laid down next to me. I was just about to drift off untill she asked me a question. "Hey Jadey are we best friends?" This girl i'm gonna kill her. "Yea Cat we are." She smiled and went to sleep


	2. Chapter 2

Jade's POV

5 weeks have passed since I met Cat. We were best friends, basically sisters. And don't think that i'm friends with everyone just because i'm friends with cat. I still wear my dark clothes and I still isolate from most people except for Cat she understands me. She understands that i'm me and you can't change that. It was a friday and cat had came over to my house after school she was going to spend the night till Monday after school. "Hey Jade can we watch some movies?" she asked me with her most innocent voice ever. "Cat not right-" "Please!" she begged her eyes looked like they were about to overflow. "Cat-" "PWEASE!" Ugh she knows me too well now. "Fine fine but I get to pick the movie." "KK!" That dang perky best friend of mine. We went upstairs to my mom's room and peeked in she was fast asleep on her bed. I crawled up on her bed and helped Cat up. Man! she was lighter than a feather! we crawled up to where my mom was sleeping and laid down on both sides of her. I picked up the remote and went on our rentals and put on teletubies. I know what you might think no no teletubies are nice and cudly. Well you are...WRONG! This teletubies was like a parody, the fat colorful things with the t.v's on their stomachs killed people and wait for it with...SCISSORS! Oh this is the best thing since Grand Deft Dora I saw it on Youtube hi-lari-ous. "YAY! teletubies!" cat shouted. "SSSHHHH!" I hissed "My mom-" "WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" cat yelled tears rolling down her puffy cheeks. Shit! My mom rolled over. Thank goodness she was a REALLY deep sleeper. I grabbed Cat's hand and dashed out of the room. I put her up against the bathroom door and yelled at her. "Cat if we wake my mom we won't be able to watch the movie" I shreiked. "Ohh kk!" Her tears were _**completely**_ gone and she had a big bright smile on her face. Why was I her friend again? Just wondering. "Now remember be QUIET ok?" "kay!"she called out. We crawled back onto the bed and got into our original position. I pressed play and me and Cat started watching the movie. Half way into it i laughed my butt off. I looked over to Cat but she wasn't there. Oh no, where did she go! "Cat! Caat!" I whispered. I rolled off the bed and dropped to the floor and peeked under the bed. I rumbled through all the stuff under there. "Hey" she yelled. I jumped and hit my head on the dashboard**(you know those things at the bottom of the bed.)** "Where'd you go?" I asked her. "To the potty" she said rather calmly. This girl.

**Cat's pov**

I heard Jade whispering. I peeked into the room and she was on the floor looking under the bed. "Hey!" I practically screamed. I saw her jump at the sound of my voice and she asked me where I was. "At the potty" "Oh" she sighed. I helped her off the floor even if she was an inch taller than me. I looked down at my stomach and held up my shirt. "I'm hungry" I told Jade. "Yea me too" she replied. She crawled on the bed and shook her still didn't wake. "WAAKE UPP!" I heard jadey yell. Her mom bolted up and started asking alot of questions. "What? where?... what do you want sweety?" she asked. "Me and Cat are hungry" she said pointing to me. ..."Oh okay lets go. I feel like eating out today." Her mom yawned. I looked at the clock 8:34 pm. It was past my bedtime but we still hadn't ate so I guess it's okay right? "Lets go cat get your clothes on" Jade commanded. We went into her room and she opened her closet door. She threw me some of my day clothes and she pulled out a black zip up jumper that said "Moms Angel." She threw her pj's on the ground and pulled her jumper over her legs and she slid her arms through the holes. As she was zipping it up she turned to me. "Aren't you gonna get ready?" she asked me. "Oh yea" I replied. I pulled out a pink zip up jumper with unicorns and sparkles and put it on. She stared at me and sighed. A grin spread across her face and she just shook her head. "Lets go" she said while pulling on some black combat boots. "KK" I shrieked which made her jump. I jumped off her bed and put my sandals on. We ran down the steps where was waiting. "All ready?"she asked we nodded our heads in unison. We walked out the door and got into the car. Jade sat in the passengers seat and i sat in the booster seat. Her mom got in and started up the engine. It was a pretty neat and tidy car. The tan leather seats looked brand new and the windows had no bugs on it. I think I had spaced out because Jade was yelling at me to get out of the car. I unbuckled my seatbelt and Jade helped me down. I looked at the sign of the restruant, Nozu. Hmm Sushi? I don't know I've never been here before. Obviously Jade and her mom have because when we went in. Jade and sat on the counter and asked for the usual. Jade looked at me and back at the waitress. "She'll have the same as me." She commanded. She helped me on the seat and stared at the counter.

**Jade's POV**

I looked over at Cat she was staring off in space. "Hey" I heard a deep voice to where my mother was sitting. I turned to look a man had replaced my mom. I tried to look in the usual spot she was everytime this guy showed up here. But he grabbed my chin to stop me "Why bother looking darlin' you already know where she is." He was a tall fair skinned man. I could hear Cat whimper "Now do what you usually do or your mommy gets it." **( Xp ik thats cheesy but stick with me)** "After we ALL eat"I was not scared one bit he's been here before and this is like deja vu but this time he I could see in his eyes he was serious. We really never did what he wanted but I could see the bulge in his shirt pocket he was _very_ serious. "Fine but you better hurry" he pushed my mother to the seat and we all sat down and ate. I could see the horror in cat's eyes. I leaned over and whispered to her "It's okay just do something for me alright?" She nodded and looked at me I got up and walked over to all those gangsters. I talked to them in a real sweet voice "If i can get money from this audience will you let us go.. in peace...forever" I asked. "Sure." I walked over to Cat and grabbed her by the wrist. "Just listen to me closely okay?" I asked her putting on some nerd glasses and putting my hair up in a messy bun. She replied in the most squeakiest voice ever. "KK!" we crawled on top of the counter and...

**Read next chapter when it comes up please tell us what you think thanks! bye bye**

** Love,**

** Abby and Taelor**


	3. Chapter 3

**okay so we decided to make jade and cat do something a little birdy told us thanks iheartwhoiam.**

**Cat's POV**

So Jade told me what the plan was I ran to the bathroom and found a old lady in a wheelchair. I know I shouldn't but we NEED to get out of here somehow. So I wheeled her over to the handicap stall and pushed her in, regarding her questions. I took her wheelchair and locked her in the stall. I feel so bad but i HAD to. I hopped on the chair and met jade outside. She wheeled me over to the stage and rolled me up. I looked over at her. She had on these black, big rimmed, nerd glasses. She smiled aand showed me her tin foil she had put on her teeth. To be honest **I** would beat jade up. I glanced over at a fat big man walking up to the thugs we were talking to earlier. He pulled out a huge stack of cash and put it on the table. The dj walked over to us and asked us what we wanted to sing. I turned towards jade and she pointed to track 4. The music started playing and i smiled.

_Here I am, once again feeling lost but now and then  
>I breathe it in to let it go. And you don't know where you are now<br>To what it will come to if only somebody could you figure out how  
>your lost in the moment you .<em>

**POW! POW!**

I jumped out of the wheelchair and hit the floor along with Jade. I could see the terror in her eyes. Her mom scooped us both up, took the cash and dashed out of the door. She threw us in the back seat and sped out of the parking lot litteraly speeding down the highway. "Mom!" jade yelled. I could see the tears in her eyes...wait what! Jadelyn August West crying? We were going way over the speed limit but there was barely anyone on the road.

**Jade's POV**

"MOM!" I yelled again. Where were we going? All I could remember is... us going to eat, thugs, singing, gun shots, money, run. I looked over at the clock on the dashboard. 11:59 pm. It's almost morning. I quickly turned towards Cat she was staring at me with many questions in her eyes. "Don't worry honey relax" she said calmly. There was no one behind our car when we left and there still isn't luckily. "We're leaving Jadey." my mom said after a few minutes. "what do you mean? what about my family!" cat screamed. "Cat..you know that big man who went up to the big scary men?" she asked Cat. "y-Yes" cat replied hesitantly. "He knows where you live." Cat scooted near me and I grabbed her hand. "Mom what happened back there?" I asked her. She took a deep breathe and sighed. "That man works for your dad...and him and your father had a few...differences.  
>my mother explained slowly to my best friend. I turned to cat and she shrieked in pain, tears started cascading down like a waterfall. I brung her towards me and pulled her in for a hug. "Doees that mean?" I couldn't my sentence. My mom nodded, "So is she coming with us?" I asked. "I guess so" she shrugged. "Where are we gonna go?" I had <em>too<em> many questions what was my crazy mother thinking! "We're going to leave tomorrow." "Where!" I half yelled. "...


	4. Chapter 4

**ok so I got grounded because i got a bad grade in math a C+ but luckily i just upped it up to a B+ almost an A and Abby forgot our password so yea enjjoy Tae&Abb  
>Jade's POV<strong>

"Hollywood" I remembered my mom saying 5 minutes ago. I was too shocked to answer I just kept my mouth shut untill we got in the driveway. Cat was leaning against my shoulder with shock spread across her entire face. I can't believe we're actually running away from mean people. I mean I act tough but you know i'm a actor I do that. What people don't know is i'm soft well you know except for cat and mom. My mom slammed her door shut and picked me and cat up and threw us over her shoulder. Man! this lady can multi-task I mean she was telling us what to do as SOON as we get in. She was holding us up on her shoulders and unlockiing our door with the many keys she had. We finally got in and she kicked the door shut, locked it and ran upstairs with us still on her shoulders. My mom set us down on her bed and grabbed 2 suitcases. "Jadelyn, Caterina take this now." she explained passing us a big black luggage. "Go pack your stuff now and _fast_." Honestly I didn't care if she called me by my whole name i was terrified. "Pack everything you can _got it!_" i just nodded. I took cat by the hand and dashed for my room.

**Cat's POV**

Ok what just happened. First thing were eating next running then leaving the state. Jade still had my hand and she dropped to the floor pulling me with her. "Cat we have to get packed ok?" "Yea" I whispered. This was very weird but I just went along. Jade bolted up and ran to her closet and yanked it open. She got all of her favorite outfits she had and threw it in the suitcase. I just stood watching, "Well are you gonna help me!" she screamed. I stood up and emptied my clothes into her bag. She went over to her bathroom and grabbed our toothbrushes handed them to me and I threw them in the bag. I crawled up on her bed and got my stuffed animal. It had pink unicorns and sparkles and rainbows on it. I just hugged and kept it close to my 6 year old body. "Get mine too!" I heard jade yell from the closet I picked hers up from the floor. Her bear was black and had purple skulls and stars on it. i picked it up and held it too. "I think were done here" jade said letting out a sigh. I looked in the closet it was nearly empty, she worked her butt off getting her stuff out of there. "Help!" she yelled "Come sit on this!" I broke my daze and sat on our luggage, after about 1 minute itt finally shut. She stood the bag up and pulled out the handle and rolled it in the hallway. "Let's go" she called "KK!" I shouted. We went into her moms bedroom. She looked like she had worked her butt off too. "Ready?" asked us we both nodded. "Good." I handed jade her bear and she had one big purple and pink blanket, she handed me the pink side and held on to the purple side. I took it with my left hand and she took her side with her right. So we both were in the middle of the cover with our bears in our free hands. Her mom grabbed the bags and headed down stairs with us quick at her heels. We headed out side and waited outside of the car while loaded the trunk. "Jade whats gonna happen?" I questioned her "I don't know cat" she had a helpless expression on her face. "Just promise me we'll stick together and help eachother out for now and forever." she had longing eyes begging me to say yes basically.

**Jade's POV**

"Totally." Cat said and hugged me with her one arm that was closest to me. SLAM! We bothed jumped and turned around to see my mom with bags under her eyes. I could tell she was tired we ALL were. She lifted us up in the passenger seat and buckled us in, she leaned in and kissed both of our foreheads. We both watched her as she went around the car to get in. She felt around her pockets and she looked in the glove capartment. "Damn it!" she swore. "MOM!" "MOM!" I yelled "WHAT JADE WHAT!" I pulled out the keys and she sighed. A smile spread across her face "What would i do without you?" she asked and patted my head. "Nothing" i answered. She started the eggnition and we drove away from our house. I looked over at the clock 1:23 am. I looked over at cat she was laying on her side hugging her teddy bear. I leaned the chair back and layed back facing cat. This was going to be very hard. POW! POW! Cat shot up in her seat and screamed. "WHAT THE HELL!" I heard her yell. Wait! what! cat just said that? We leaned the seat up and looked back. Those thugs were following us now. I don't know why but my face was leaking.

**Cat's POV**

I turned to jade she was crying. OMG! Jade f-ing West crying? Pow! another gunshot. Okay now I was crying. "MOM!" jade wailed. Her face was drenched with tears. BAM! CRASH! The back windshield just broke into pieces and glass fell everywhere. "AAAAGGGHHHH!" me and Jade shrieked. "Duck!" jades mom yelled as she unbuckled our seatbelt. We went down under the glove capartment and threw the blanket over ourselves. "JADE!" I yelled. She was crying a river right now. BAM! our right tire just bursted. "AAAAGGHHHHH!" we screamed again, we both hugged eachother. The car started flipping in to the woods east of the road. My grip tightend on Jade, I am TERRIFIED and I bet jade was too! I could feel Jade tightning up on my arm. I felt a arm grab me and jade and pulled us out of the car with the blanket and stuffed animals. It was jade's mother, she had blood trickling down her had both bags on her back and started running as soon as she had a fantastic grip on me and her daughter. I heard gunshots shoot up in the air from the other side of the road, I felt pick up her speed. And i'm pretty sure she was on the track team now. I glanced over at Jade she was passed out with blood and tears trickling down her face. I closd my eyes and begged God to let us get to safety. We stopped at a Hertz rental place, and ran behind the store. "Stay here I'll be _right_ back okay?" told me. I just nodded and man did she keep her promise she had a small car pulled around the back. "Let's go." she whispered as she picked me and jade back up. She got in the driver's seat and threw us gently in the passengers and sped off back on the highway.

**Jade's POV**

I woke up to see Cat singing along to the radio, why was she singing weren't we just attacked? I sat up from the seat and looked around we were in a brand new car, the back windshield wasn't broken and we weren't speeding anymore. I looked at my mom she was smiling and singing along to the radio too. I pulled out a mirror from my pocket, there was still blood on me but it was dried up. "Don't worry." cat smiled "we got away and the people on the radio said the criminals got arrested." "Yup they're put away but 2 of them got loose already." my mom explained. I rubbed my head it was pounding HARD, "Mom what happended?" i asked. "You...passed out for a while hun." I looked at the time 3:45 pm. man I was hungry but i'm just glad we got away. "Were here!" my mom exclaimed proudly but exhaustedly. "YAY!" Cat shrieked. I looked at the "Welcome to Angel Lake Providence!" It was a BEUTIFUL sight, I mean at the entranc there was a mini waterfall and as we drove around trying to find our new house I saw a medium sized park and a pool. I was going to enjoy this very much. "Okay" my mom said as we parked in our _new_ driveway. "Yay! let's go!" cat shouted once again. We got out and my mom got our stuff out the back. "OOH! OOH! CAN I OPEN IT!" Cat yelled. "Go ahead" my mom laughed as she handed cat the keys. She stuck the gold keys in the knob and turned. As soon as we got in I was out of breath, thiss place was AMAZING! The carpet was a brand new tan and the the walls were a bright a brown. "You girls like it?" my mom asked us, "YEA!" me AND cat screamed. We ran up the stairs to a room filled with toys, a flat screen, air hockey table, pool table, arcade machine, and a poker table! "Oh My God!" we both yelled. We ran to the other room and there was a big black room with pink butterflies. It had 1 giant queen sized bed with it's comforter and sheets already on. There was a flat screen hoisted up on the wall opposite the bed and the headboard of the bed had me and cat's names on it with paint splatter. "NO WAY!" we yelled again, this was NOT happening. My mom came up from behind us and pulled us into a hug.

**Thank you guys for reading. PLZ! review and tell us what you thought next chapter should be up VERY soon cause we have a lot of new ideas and stuff so it shouldn't be longer before we update okay thanks hoped you liked it**

**Love,**

**Tae&Abb **


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyzz ok uh im officially off of punishment and that means we can make more chapters so yea enjoy and someone asked what age they were on Chapter 3 Cat was 6 Jade was 6 1/2 enjoyzz**

**Cat's POV**

It's been a few years since we moved to hollywood, me and Jade are now 12 and 12 1/2. It's the end of summer and we're about to go to 7th grade in 1 day. So we decided to make it last, Jade had suggested to go to the beach. Soooo...we did! But it was only Jade and I, mom had to go to work. She got a job as a waiter in a real fancy restraunt, we eat there every Monday, Friday, and Sunday. Anyway me and jade headed down to the best place on earth right now...the beach. It was 110 degrees, and if you don't think thats hot go to California and have it be 110 degrees. Hot yea I know, so when me and jade got down to the beach we saw a few friends we had met during elemetary. One of them were our friend Robbie Shapiro, he was pretty cute for me jade had said. He had black rimmed glasses and he always played with puppets...well until he got a new one for his birthday, and now he just plays with that one. I think it's name was rex? Whatever, and there was a tan slim boy his name was Beck Oliver. The sexy canadian as Jade would call him when me and her were alone. And last but not least Andre Harris. He was a dark skinned boy who had AMAZING talents, yea talent with a s! He was skinny just like the other 2 but this one played piano, guitar, and he colud sing! Triple threat! We heard a few whistles as we walked around in the sand. I think it was because I had on a hot pink bandeau bikinni and jade had on a all black with purple skulls bikinni. "Aren't you guys...you know...uncomfortable with these perves?" robbie asked us. "Nah" jade said "were used to it" i finished.

**Jade's POV**

As we walked along the beach with the boys me and Beck had started our own conversation. "So you moved from Colorado to Hollywood huh?" he had asked me. "Yea it's uh uhm it's a hard and long story sorry." I replied I didn't want to go into detail with him, it was painful enough that we had saw those bad crooks who escaped a few weeks ago but they ddid'nt recongnize us. Beck was smiliing his signature smile and his abs whoah baby i wanted him to be mine now! So I started my usual flirting. "Sooo...are you trying out for Hollywood Arts Middle?" I asked him with my most flirtatious smile. "Yup I already got accepted" he was sooo cute. "So do you have a girlfriend?" I mumbled that last word a teenie bit but man did that boy have good ears. "Uh yes I do her name is Tori vega." he smiled. My heart shattered at what he just said, Tori Vega what! I had to be way much cuter, hotter, and sexier than that..that..SKANK! I felt my eyes began to water and as soon as I did I shut it down. I've gotten MUCH SOFTER when I met beck and now he broke me into tiny pieces. I snapped into bitch mode. Yup the Jade August West who was mean to EVERYBODY. My voice deepend as I started to speak with an attitude. "Oh! awesome I heard she was a skank but alright she's REALLY pretty." I told him . I kind of sarcastically said really pretty to make sure he was pissed. Ane man! did tht work, his smile turned into a frown. But not one of those angry frowns you know one of those "Oh well that hurt" kind of frowns. I just smiled mission accomplished. "Hey cat let's go to the bathroom to wash our hands so we can eat." I commanded her. "KK!" Yup sweet old cat never changed since kindergarden. As soon as we hit the bathroom i turned to her and I let the built up dam in my eyes brake. "Jadey whats wrong?" she asked with sympathy. "Beck has a girlfriend" I said between breathes I wasn't crying that hard but I was crying. "WHO!" cat gasped. "That skank Tori Vega" I finished and wiped my eyes all of my black makeup had gone away. "Cat emergency... give now!" I yelled at her. She dug through her pocket book and pulled out some black eyeshadow and black mascara. I reaplied my makeup and we headed out the door cat still comforting me. And guess who we saw...those crooks no pfft you wish! It's the girl who stole Beck...Tori Vega. Cat looked at me and tried to hold me back from going to the table and slapping the heck out of that girl. Me the jealous type! NO! WAY! I just show my emotions differently is all. Fine...maybe a bit jealous...oh shut up! "Hey you must be Jadelyn" she smiled pearly whites shining. I pretended that I didn't see the looks of terror on andre,beck,cat, and robbie. And I would've pounced on Tori if Cat, Beck, Andre, and Robbie hadn't held me back. Tori looked VERY scared and I liked that... I wanted to scare her more but they stopped me. Once I calmed down and I was sure Vega had peed her bathingsuit. I sat down in between cat and robbie. "Whats her problem?" Tori whispered to beck "You called her Jadelyn" he told her while rubbing her hand, I was about to burst into flames!

**Cat's POV**

I made sure Jade was calm before she attacked that chick again because knowing her she would. I could practically feel Jadey's pain I mean it happened to me in 4th grade imagine what shes going through. And I could see the scowl Beck was giving Jade and she was just smiling her fake evil smile but I knew she was gonna crack, she HAD to get out of there quick. So I pretended to look at the time "Oh wow is that the time let's go home Jade bye guys!" I took her by the hand and we dashed off back to the neighborhood. "Thanks" Jade whispered after we were back in the house inside of our shared room. "No problem, but you have to watch it I saw you having yourr BF." I laughed "Yea sorry about that" she said lying down on our bed. After a few moments of silence we both sighed "This is gonna be hard" we both said at the same time. When I heard us say that I started giggling. "NO!" Jade yelled. "Oh yea forgot" I apoligized, mental note don't giggle in front of jade she WILL kill you!

**Jade's POV**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! I slammed my fist on the alarm**(Deja Vu anyone?)** I sat up from the bed and glanced over at Cat she was still fast asleep. "Cat wake up...cat up now!...CAT GET THE HELL UP!" I yelled  
>"EEEHHH!" she shrieked. Lazy piece of... "Morning" she smiled I scowled at her "Get dressed" I commanded and headed to the shower. As I was taking off my clothes getting ready to bathe I heard a loud squeeky voice echo in the bedroom "KK!" she screamed. This girl... "Jadelyn! Caterina breakfast!" my mom yelled from down stairs. This lady...why me!<p>

After my shower I ran down stairs grabbed a piece of toast and cats hand and dashed out the door. We ran down the block not looking where we were going. THUD! we fell to the floor. And you don't know who we saw all you need to know is i'm going to kill thhis person

**Who is this person you may ask? we dont know yet. stay tuned for the next chapter and for people who don't know BF means bitch fit. thank you for the white chicks movie. Later! love, Abb&Tae!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cat's POV**

I looked up to the person we ran into , Tori. "Hi!" I yelled and gave her a hug once I got up. "Hey cat...jadely-Jade?" she corrected herself she, remembered what had happened yesterday. Jade just sneered at her "it's ok just give her some time to get used to you" I whispered, tori smiled, jade cleared her throat making vega flinch. "So.. did you try out for Hollywood Arts Middle?" I asked Tori, "yeah! and guess what I made it!" she screamed. "YAY!" I shrieked jumping up and down she joined me. "OOOHHHH! we can try out for the same classes what are you taking?" I asked her. "I don't know yet but after school can beck, Robbie, Andre, Jade and I go to your house?" she asked. "We live together" Jade said like Tori was supposed to know. "Oh"

**Jade's POV**

"Oh" she replied "Oh" I mimicked. We all threw our books down and sat on the bench, waiting for our school bus to arrive. She tried to sit to Cat's right but I sat down first and she looked down at me. I smiled my big, fake, pearly white smile. She walked to the other side of cat and hesitantly sat down. Did she think I was going to push cat over or put my bag on it?  
>Smart girl, cause I WOULD do that. "Hey guys!" "Gal pals" "Chickies" OK first Beck had called out to us then Robbie, and then his puppet. Tori jumped up and gave her boyfriend a long sensassional kiss on the lips. I couldn't take it much longer I was going to cry or better yet snap into bitch mode again. Why? why does every boy I like have to break me into tiny pieces by having a girlfriend? But you know what i'm ok now, too many guys have broken me, and I wasn't gonna let another break me COMPLETELY! I found it in my heart way way down there and had all my tiny jades build a long, giant, black wall over my heart. Once they were done I made them lock it up and throw away the key, I wasn't going to let Beck in my life any further no one else except Cat can get any closer to me than they already are. But I made Beck get away from my heart as far away as possible. I stopped snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Cat she was getting up to give Beck and Robbie a hug. I just sat there, if they wanted a hug they can come get one. Robbie caught right on and bent down to give me a hug untill I kicked him in the shins that is. He just grunted and sat down on the other side of me, Beck tried to come in and give me a hug but I jerked out of his grasp. No no little Beck not this time, I just held my hand out and he hesitated and shook it slowly. Cat was picking up her stuff so she could get a make-up kit out for Robbie, but Vega had had enough. "What the hell is your problem Jade!" she yelled I just looked at her and smiled "Why what ever do you mean?" I asked sarcastically. "Would you stop and actually think for once in your dark, miserable, terrible, horrible, lonely, fucked up life!" she screamed. "What dark, miserable, terrible, horrible, lonely, fucked up life?" I was egging her on and being me I KNEW what ticked people off even if I liked them as a friend but I didn't like her as a friend so I was going to be even meaner. Beck, Cat, and Robbie just stared at me, Tori got up and stood in front of me "Would you listen to yourself! are you that messed up!" She questioned me ok now I was getting ticked, no one has EVER talked that way to me before and I'll be damned if I let it. "Okay 1 VEGA you don't know who I am obviously" I said standing up and she backed away scared. "2. Watch your mouth around me 3. yes my life was messed up but do you know why?" I asked her and waited for a reply Cat just stared and mouthed "NO" to me "No cat think she wants to know" "To know that I was raped as a little girl, lost my dad, ran away with my mom and cat from some gang members who tried to KILL us! And that we had to start our new lives in Hollywood!" I had finished screaming and my throat was really soar. Beck, Robbie, and Tori had turned to Cat to see if I was lying, Cat just nodded and they all gasped. Even Andre gasped...Wait! he was here the entire time? I grabbed my bag when I saw the bus drive around the corner to us. Once it stopped I was the first one on out of the "gang" as Robbie calls it and headed all the way to the back of the bus, threw my bag on a seat and laid down. I was very angry and to be honest I...I liked it. I mean just seeing the looks on their faces and how Vega was so scared when I stood up just made me...happy? I think I'll stay like this and see how it goes.<p>

**Tori's POV**

After the bus finnaly got here Jade went straight to the back and chose her seat. I was all wrong about her I thought she hated me because she had a crush on Beck, but it's not that at all. She just couldn't let anyone else into her life, I think? Yea maybe it is. Jade doesn't like my Beck does she? Naah she has a crush on someone else right? Ohh boy what do I do? I can't just have her hate me forever she seems nice under all of that meaness. Plus she was really pretty. I sat down next to beck and held his hand, it was so warm it sent chills through my spine. The touch of his skin was so warm and gentle but the spark we used to have dissapeared when we usually touched. Like that kiss there was no emotion in it to me. When I had felt no spark I had tried to make one and go deeper and longer. It just didn't work maybe it was just a slow morning, I mean Beck looks tired to me maybe thats why.

**Cat's POV**

Jade had told everyone about her past and she looked happy when she got on the bus..almost like she had enjoyed it a lot. jadey did have that kind of sense of humor but she looked as if she were about to slap Tori and break down at the same time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 where are we going with this? We don't know but who cares enjoy chapter 7 here it is. Tae&Abb.**

**Cat's POV**

Jade was very weird on all levels she was creepy, but she was my best friend basically a sister to me. But she was really enjoying this mean act I mean I haven't seen Jadey this happy since we had moved to Hollywood. I sat in the back with jade and she just stared at me smiling. "What?" I asked her "This is so fun" she laughed "Jade don't-" "Don't worry i'm okay it's just for a few days" "But-" "And you can play along just act like you did in kindergarden" When she said that I had a mental flashback of all the times I was you know...bipolar. Whats that supposed to mean? had flashed in my head so many times I couldn't keep count. I was that weird back then i guess. But I had matured a lot since kindergarden and I haven't really thought about how much I had said that you know. "Or we can make it per-man-ent" she smirked. I was about to reply but...it did seem kind of fun. "Fine I'll play along" The bus stopped at its last stop before we get to the school. A girl walked on the bus and she looked kind of like Tori but you know older. "Hey everyone!" she yelled Tori was scooting down in her seat trying to avoid this girl's stare. "I'm Trina Vega and I made it to Hollywood Arts Middle again!" she screamed and walked down the aisle untill someone tripped her and she fell on her face, the skirt she was wearing had went up and everyone saw her underwear. Everyone who knew tori stared at her and after a few moments of silence started laughing at her. I looked at jade she was laughing too but I gave her a glare and she shut up. "Jade tori's gonna cry." I stated "Well too bad-" "jade!" I yelled "Fine!" she yelled back. I looked over at beck he was trying to comfort her and make everyone be quiet. Jade stood up on our seat and yelled at the top of her lungs.

**Jade's POV**

"SHUT UP!" I screamed. Everyone stared at me and stopped laughing. Even Vega looked at me she gave a small smile and so did Beck. I gave them a smirk and mouthed 'Don't get used to it'. The bus driver was staring at me too, "What are you looking at drive before we're late!" I commanded. She stepped on it and I fell back in the seat behind me and Cat. What the... "Hey" he said, opened my eyes and looked at the person I fell on. Man! was he smoking hot! "Hi" I whispered I think I knew this boy. "You don't remember me do you Jadey?" I was too dazed to punch the boy in the face. I just shook my head "Cole Bailey?" he said slowly. I just squinted my eyes "Okay maybe this would help you remember" "Hi my name is Cat-people laughing except for me you and that other girl?" he finished telling what had happened but I didn't remem- wait a minute. I gasped "Oh my gosh Cole!" I shrieked and hugged him, besides Cat he was my best friend in the whole universe! "Heyy" he repeated, I was so excited I popped up and scared the day lights out of Cat . "Hey Cat look look remember Cole!" I screamed. She shrieked too and dove on him. The bus halted to a stop at the back of our school. I got up and dragged him with me and Cat leaving the rest of the "group" in a state of shock. I jumped at the bus driver and she flinched "Watch it" I whispered to her and laughed my butt off as we exited the bus. We all got inside the school and headed for the principles' office. It was a rule new students had to go to the office to get their schedules. "I got all of Cole's subjects" Cat yelled out, we had spread out all of our schedules and started matching them with each other. And to just my luck I got...

**Thanks for reading we will update soon have a great spring break we love y'all! LovE Abb and Tae p.s my birthday's in 8 days yay!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 is here! Thanks for the reviews, we love writing these so maybe we'll write some more. Tae&Abb.**

**Tori's POV**

Me and Jade's schedule matched up perfectly, I mean a lot of times good things are called coincedences but this was terrible! It's not a good thing at all "Is there any chance I can get a new schedule?" Jade complained to the principle. "I'm afraid not Jadelyn, you'll just have to-" Mrs. Young began but Jade had already stomped back to us. "Well look at the bright side" Cat and jade's friend said, I think his name was Cole? "Now you two can get to know eachother better." he smiled. "No way!" Jade and I yelled. "Hey you guys! guess what?" Cat asked more hyper than ever. We all stared at her waiting for a answer, "Whaty?" she asked and I saw Jade smile for the first time. "Attention students please make your way to your 1st period." the principle boomed from the intercom. "Looks like we all have the same first period" Robbie smiled his huge nerdy smile. We all looked again and sighed, I took beck's hand and we walked to the door of our homeroom. "Are you guys comin'?" Beck asked and they all came towards us. I leaned foward and gave Beck a quick peck on the cheek and Jade bumped by me with our friends right behind her. We walked into class and I can't tell you how beautiful it looked! The walls were painted a baby blue, the tile on the floor a grayish-whitish. The teacher was yes indeed a girl, not past her 30's yet. She had long blonde hair and her outfit had all of my favortie colors. Her desk was full of papers scattered every where and the room had a smell of coffee and flowers. "Morning class" she greeted with a smile. She pranced over to the whiteboard and wrote her name in perfect cursive on the board with a neon green marker. "I'm Mrs. Wayne, and I am your first period teacher at Hollywood Arts Middle." So that's what her name was. "Uhm so we're going to go around the class and share our names." she panted, Mrs. Wayne was trying to get all of her papers tidy and drink her coffee AND brush her hair at the same time. She then walked over to the door closed it quietly and walked back to her desk trying not to trip over bookbags. The class had began introducing themselves and when it got to Jade she stood up and said "I'm Jade West" in the meanest tone ever! I don't know what her problem is but it's kind of like I was last year. When I was nervous and shy I would say things with a attitude, especially in plays and musicals. I was the last one and all eyes were on me and I guess I panicked because I stood up quickly and yelled "I'm Tori Vega!" and sat down quicker than I stood. "Oh! I forgot to add this, uhm outside in the hall there will be a locker with your name on it." she began. We all stared at her and she continued "There are supplies in here that I don't use anymore if you need something, but you were supposed to bring things to decorate your locker yourself, uhh...begin?" she finished and ran back to her desk. My group and I got out of our seats and searched for our lockers. They looked like they were all near eachothers. Jade's was next to Cats and hers was next to Robbie.

**Cat's POV**

We had gone outside to find our lockers. And right now I was the most happiest girl ever! Why? Because Jades locker is on the far right mine is in the middle and Robbies was to the left of me. So I was surrounded by the two people I loved most. I tore off my sticker and gave it to Jade who stuck it in Robbie's pants...I don't know why so don't ask. "What are you gonna do with your locker Robbie?" I asked "Oh well I was going to put pictures of my old puppets and Rex on it. What about you?" he said. "I don't know maybe cats and rainbows and balloons and rainbows-" I told him untill he cut me off. "Hold on Cat you said rainbows twice" he stated. "That reminds me of one time I was eating ice cream at the park and this bee just flew next to me and knocked my ice cream over" I changed the subject, and turned around to Jade leaving a confused Robbie. "Good job" Jadey congratulated me, "You weren't bad yourself" I told her. She was hot gluing scissors on her locker when tori had came up. "Uhm Jade? what are you doing?" she asked. "Gluing scissors to my locker." jade answered innocently. "Yea I know but aren't we supposed to express ourselves with our lockers?" she questioned Jade again. "I am Vega, I love scissors. thats expressing myself." she argued. "Uhh? Ok?" Tori sighed and walked over to me. "Hey kitty cat" she joked and I saw Jade look at me "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" I yelled making Beck,Cole,Robbie, and Andre stare at me weirdly. "No Cat I was just playing around, see your name is cat and I usually call my cats kitty-cats" she explained. "Oh okay!" I cheered and continued putting glittery rainbows on my locker.

**Jade's POV**

I saw Cat look at me and I sort of nodded for her to do something crazy and she did. "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" she screamed. Oh Cat, cat, cat just like kindergarden. Vega walked away and I bumped my hip into cat's. She looked over and smiled, she was enjoying this soo much...and I was too. When everyone was finished decorating their lockers we decided to view them. First we looked at Andre's. His had a giant keyboard on it. We just stared, "Uhm Andre how do you open it?" Cole asked. "That's easy" andre laughed and played a few notes on it and it opened. "Woah" we all said unison, next it was Cole's locker. His was very impressive it looked like it was actually a haunted house door, it had a big skull lock on it and when you touched it fake blood spilled on your hand. "Awesome" I breathed along with my "group". But Tori didn't say a thing. "Hey Cole, how does this express you?" she asked. UGH! someone please kill this chick and I knew Cole was thnking the same thing. "Well I LOVE scary things and the rest I don't feel like telling you." he smiled, moving his brown hair from his eyes. I smiled at him and he gave me a little nudge in the stomach. Next it was Tori's, it was decored with a big picture of her family. "What the hell is that?" I asked "It's me and my family on the beach." she defended. "Vega how many times have you been in plays or musicals?" I asked and I saw her crack. "10" she said trying to keep her cool, but she was lying to the wrong person. "Really" i said giving her a glare. "Fine, none 0 zip are you happy now?" she said defeated. Haha victory is mine! How was she even in this school? We moved on to Cat's and everyone just nodded because...well...we kind of expected something like that. I lookeed at Cat and she saw the hint I gave her. "Why isn't anyone oohing and aahhing about MY locker!" she yelled. Everyone was panicking trying to get her to calm down, but Cole caught on quick. He pulled me over to the corner and smiled, "You can't fool me, I know ALL of your tricks" he said. Damn! "Just play along ok?" I told him and he gave me a kiss on the forhead. "What was that for?" I asked, my face turning crimson. "That's for 3rd grade when you kissed me under the slide" he said and walked back to our friends. This year was gonna be hard but maybe...just maybe...i'll get through but only with the right friends.  
>Oh shut up!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9! Why? Because it's my birthday today (april 9th) and I wanted to write you guys and girls a brand new chapter! ~ Tae && Abb enjoy**

**Jade's POV**

School had finished and we were on the bus talking about the skunk in Mr. Holmes class. Trust me I don't know how it got there...maybe... Anyway Cat wanted everybody to come over to our house so we could get to know eachother a little better. But I didn't need to know anyone, why? Because I already do. Robbie's a nerd. Tori's a no one. Beck is a traitor. Cole is a hottie. Cat is my sister. And Andre's talented. See everyone described by me. When we got off the bus we all walked to my house, and their expressions were just like mine and Cats when we first moved into it. The moment was perfect, me and Cat were bragging about where we lived untill Vega ruined our streak. "How does your _dad_ afford all of this?" she asked and Cat almost teared up, seeing this Tori tried to comfort her and Cole wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "What's wrong lil' red?" Andre asked. "My dad doesn't know i'm in Hollywood and neither does my mom." she cried, tears falling on Cole's jacket. "So wait... you and your mom kidnapped Cat?" tori asked, pretend rage in her eyes. Son of a..."No we didn't Cat was basically living with us back then and she came along." I defended. "Liar" Tori breathed and walked up to Beck. "Tell the truth Jade!" Vega yelled at me. Ok 1. Was this bitch trying to get killed? and 2 she was yelling at me...NOBODY yells at Jade August West! I was about to get off on this chick but Cat interupted my actions. "Shut up!" she screamed. "I went along with them! My parents don't know cause they don't give a shit!" she shrieked and ran back into Coles' arms. She was crying a river...no scratch that her face was cascading tears per second. "Oh uh Kitty Cat i'm sorry" Vega apologized. But it still didn't cheer her up, I gave Cole a look and he gave her a big hug. "Hey, cat if you stop crying i promise i'll make you pancakes in the morning." he said trying to bribe her. And she prepped right up! "Really!" she screamed and he nodded "Kay Kay!" There we go. that's the Cat I used to know.

**Beck's POV**

Cat was finished crying and she suggested we all spend the night. We didn't want to upset her again so we decided to stay. She was running around trying to get the popcorn, drinks, and sleeping bags. Once she finished we all sat down and started watching Full house. That is untill Cat turned the t.v off and suggested we play a game she made up called "Truth, Hardcore truth, Dare, and Hardcore death Dare." We all just nodded and she began. "kk!, Tori pick one!" she shouted. Tori was leaning on my shoulder and she looked up at me and said "Truth." "Wimpy ditch" I heard Jade mumble underneath her breath but it wasn't ditch. Oh no, it was a word that ryhmed with ditch. But I coulnd't help but notice Jades' chest moving up and down with every word. What! I'm a growing teenage boy! Leave me be!

**Cole's POV**

I moved my brown hair away from my eyes and stared at Jade, she had positioned herself so her head was on my legs and she was looking up at the ceiling. I guess she caught me staring and mouthed 'what?' I just shook my head and tuned back into the game. "Uhm...I dare you to tell us how you and Beck started dating!" she yelled and laid down on her side so her head was on my knee. "Well... wait a second Cat I picked truth!" Tori screamed. "wimpy put" jade mumbled again. But by now you should know she ryhmed the word I said her's is just more...mean. "Too bad now answer my question!" Cat laughed. "Fine, our parents knew eachother soo we spent a lot of time together so we started going out." Tori said. "Cat i'm bored" Jade began "Lets eat!" Cat screamed jumping into my lap. "Go make pancakes!" she yelled at me. "But- cat it's 10:30 pm I said i'd make you some in the-" I started but she cut me right off. "COLE you said you'd do it so do it PLEASE!" she begged. And gave me the most cutest puppy dog face ever! "Bu-" "COLE do it for her!" Jade whined and she gave me the most cutest puppy dog face ever too! "Fine...fine" I said getting up, What? I couldn't stand their eyes. , it was so cute. "Thank you" Jade yelled and then she paused "Baby" she said in a mocking tone**(no not like gunther in shake it up)** "Yea yea" I replied and she looked at Cat.

**Cat's POV**

Jadey looked at me and winked "Yea!" I squeeked and then said in a regular voice in the same way Jadee did "Baby" and we all laughed. "I love pancakes!" I said jumping up and down singing. I sent a look at Jade and she understood. "Cat hey cat SHUT UP!" she screamed. And I dropped to the floor pouting. "food's ready!" Cole yelled from the kitchen. "YAY!" I screamed and ran to help him. We came back and Robbie complained about Coles' cooking. "I like it crispier" he whined. "Shut up robbie "baby" worked really hard on this!" I yelled at him but not like Jade yelled but you know the friendly way but a little pissed. "Thanks" he whispered I think he was sad that Robbie was criticizing his pancakes. That or he didn't like people being mean to him or his things. I mean hot guys have feelings too, but that's untill I saw Cole spit in robbie's pancakes and gave it to him. "Bon appetite" he said and got everyone else's food...spit free!

**Tori's POV**

Okay so we had pancakes for dinner, nothing wrong about that picture. "Kay kay!" Cat began "Girls sleep in me and Jadey's room and guys sleep in the guess room next to it!" she yelled. "Sounds good" I agreed and everyone else started moving their stuff inside the rooms. "Soooo...Jade do you mind if I sle-" "No" she said to me and started taking off her clothes along with Cat. "Woah what are you guys doing?" I asked getting a little creeped out. "It's called changing clothes try it some time." Jade yelled and threw me some of Cat's old pj's. "Sorry" I apoligized and took off my pants. Thank goodness it was only us girls and Cole...Hold on Cole? "I need a blanket" he yawned as she was taking off her top. He looked at us me in my underwear, Cat in her bra and underwear, and Jade in bra. "AGGGHHHH!" I screamed and the other boys came in. "What's going on?" Beck yelled and looked at us as did the other boys. "Why were you looking at my girlfriend!" Beck screamed at Cole. "I wasn't I came in here for a blanket!" he screamed right back. "Yea Right!" my boyfriend screamed and punched cole in the face. "BECK!" Cat shrieked as she held Cole against her. "GET OFF!" he yelled at her and she backed away and he punched Beck in the stomach HARD. They started getting in a fight untill Jade pulled Cole off of Beck. "Keep the hell away from her!" Beck yelled once more and stormed out of the room. "Cole your bleeding" Cat cried tears rolling down her face. "Cole please don't leave please!" she begged as he stood up and slammed the door. I stood up and left the room to look for beck.

**Jade's POV**

I ran out of the room and down the steps searching for Cole, this was all Tori's fault. I mean she could've waited to get dressed or went into some bathrooom. She should know she's the only one with a boyfriend in this house. And stupid HOT Beck, he shouldn't mess with Cole..he might look weak but the boy can kill a guy with his eyes! "Cole!" I called inside my mom's room, and there he was, punching the wall. "Cole?" I whispered "Leave me alone" he threatend and stared the evilist stare ever! "You okay?" I asked and gave him a big hug. "I wasn't staring at that...that" he began and I finished his sentence "Slut bag?" "No" he laughed a little and Cat came in "Hey Cat" he smiled and she hesitated to come over. "Sorry about earlier" he apoligized and she gave him a big hug.

**Just a chapter for u guys T&A 3**


	10. Chapter 10

**OK so last chapter wasn't great so this is chapter 10! enjoyzz**

**Jade's POV**

We had all settled down and we once again started changing. I had put on my black cami and black short shorts with purple skulls on them. Cat had put on her favorite, a lacy pink cami and unicorn shorts. Don't really care about Tori's outfit, but if you must know, she's wearing Cat's unicorn nightgown. And she looked so...so...stupid! Haha, sorry it's time to be serious. Anyway I looked around our room to see where Tori could sleep. "Jadey just let her sleep with us on the bed" Cat said. "Yeah, please Jadey" Tori mocked. "I will do horrible things to you in your sleep" I snapped and went in the bathroom to brush my teeth.

**Cat's POV**

I looked at Tori and I was about to say something but she interupted me. "Just give her some time" she sighed and got in bed. I crawled under the cover and sat up when Jade came out. "I like Robbie!" I blurted out. Jade and Tori just stared at me. "whaty?" I squeeked "You like Shapiro?" Jade grunted. "As in Robbie Shapiro?" Tori added. "Yea!" I squeeled. I whipped my brown curly hair around and sighed. Something I want to do with this dang hair...I just don't know what yet. "Well say something!" I yelled "Well, uh Cat I don't know what to say" Tori said. "Why do you like him?" Jade asked. "I think he's-" _You know I flaunt ya cuz girl I really want ya, and you lookin nice got me cooler than a bag of- _"Hello!" I squeeked answering my phone. "Uh huh uh huh...KK!" "It's your mom" I said giving the cell to Jade. "Hello?" Jadey said walking out of the room. A few moments later Jade came in the room running with the boys. "What's wrong!" Tori asked "Good news bad news!" Jade yelled. "Good news is your brother's coming to live with us" "Bad news c-Cat mom's drunk and her _boyfriend_'s here" she panted. "Oh no...Everyone hide except for Tori" I screamed. "What?" Cole said panickiing "HE doesn't like guys in our company you guys got to sneak out of here!" Jadey yelled. "H-how?" Beck asked grabbing Tori. "The window now go!" I yelled accidently pushing Robbie out of it. "Oopsies" I said getting the others out.

**Tori's POV**

As the other guys scrambled out I gave Beck a quick kiss and jumped in the bed. "Turn the lights off!" Jade shouted to Cat. She did and jumped in the bed with us and went under the covers. I heard a door slam open in our room and the lights turned on. "JADELYNN CATERINA!" I heard a manly voice scream.

"y-yes Mike?" Jade whimpered getting from under the sheets. I peeked from under and saw him slap her across the face and grab her hair. "It's Daddy!" He yelled pushing her down. "KIttycaaat" he said tripping over Jade. "I SAID GET UP!" Mike screamed kicking her aside. "Y-ye-yes da-daddy" she stuttered getting up. "Did you do your _chores_?" he asked picking her up. "n-no dad" she whimpered. His smile dissapeared and he threw her down. While he was yelling at her Jade motioned for me to hide in the closet. I slipped out and went inside. "Shh" Jade whispered. "Who're you talking to?" he asked Jade. "No one" she said quickly. "I'll be back in a week. Daddy's going to Vegas" he told them grabbing them both and throwing the two girls on the bed. "O-okay" they both said in unison. "Good" he said plainly and left the house. "Oh my god" I gasped when I exited the closet. "Tell no one about this Vega" Jade snapped checking to see if Cat was ok. "Cat your head's bleeding" Jade panicked. "How much?" she asked crying. "Not a lot" I said wiping the tears from her eyes. "We have to get her to a hospital!" I yelled to Jade. "Well no chiz!" she yelled back. I put on some shoes and we ran out of the house. "I think we're supposed to take a right right now" I said to the girls. "There!" Cat yelled pointing to the hospital. We ran in and sat her down. Jade and I went up to the front desk and started speaking to the lady. "We need a doctor now!" I yelled. "Miss it's 3:30 in the morning and we have other patients to take care of." she replied looking back at her rolling stones magazine.

Jade grabbed the receptionist by the shirt and pulled her close. "Listen lady my friend is bleeding from the head right now" she hissed pointing to Cat. "I suggest you get her to the emergency room before all the blood comes out and she dies." Jadelyn finished. "You wouldn't want that on your hands...would you?" I added trying to be as scary as Jade was. And I guess it worked because Jade was nodding along. "N-no m'am i'm on it!" she stuttered as Jade let go of her shirt. A really handsome young doctor walked by the desk and the woman pushed us towards him. "Dr. Gail their friend is bleeding f-from the-the?" she said looking at us. "The head!" we yelled in unison. "Okay" the doctor said plainly and motioned Cat over with him. As they walked down the long hallway Cat looked back with a single tear rolling down her left cheek and the doors closed.

**Jade's POV**

I looked at the clock and yawned. Cat has been in there for an hour now. The clock struck 4:31 a.m and the perky brunette ran to us. "I got ten stiches!" she yelled jumping up and down. "And a lollipop!" she squeeked. "Great let's go home we have school in 3 hours" Vega yawned. We walked home in the pouring rain pulling Cat away from puddles now and then. "I'm wet!" Cat screamed straining her voice. We stopped to look at her but that was kind of our mistake. Because when we finally stopped a car drove in a mud puddle and it splashed all over us. "I'm dirty!" she screamed again.


End file.
